Home is Where the Heart Should Be
by sharight
Summary: Hermione's life is completely crazy. She hasn't seen her family in forever and now she's on top on Voldemort's list to be killed. Can Severus protect her from what is about to happen? This is my first fan fic so please review. Rated R for future chapt
1. Chapter 1

Summer had come and gone and 12 Grimmauld Place had become almost like home. Almost. It had been cleaned and scrubbed down to the last grimy corner, but it was not home.

Hermione was wandering around the house looking for Crookshanks but found herself thinking about her life instead of looking. Gods she missed home and her parents. She wouldn't be able to return to her house for some time though. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made that impossible.

Hermione wandered into Harry and Ron's room without bothering to knock. They were both out with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny buying last minute school supplies. She had decided to stay behind, insisting she had reading to do.

She bent to look under Ron's bed for any signs of her cat.

"Crooks, where are you?!" she said aloud. It was time for him to be placed in his basket for tomorrows journey to Kings Cross station and he was no where to be found.

"If you are referring to that orange abomination you call a cat," said a low, drawling voice, "he was in here mere seconds ago."

Hermione jumped. An answer was not was she had been expecting. She stood up and slowly took out her wand. She began slowly scanning the room, searching for whomever or whatever had just spoken.

"You're a bit jumpy," said the mysterious voice, "if you'd care to turn to your left so we could get this over with. I'd like to leave."

Hermione turned to see Phineas Nigellus sitting in his picture frame, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. Hermione frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, but there was really no point asking. She knew perfectly well why he was here. Something was wrong. He only bothered to show his face whenever Dumbledore forced him to and he hadn't made an appearance in the house since Sirius and Harry's encounter in the Department of Mysteries.

"I'm here on official business for Dumbledore of course," he said sounding bored, "Is Arthur Weasley in?"

"Of course. May I ask what the message might be?" Hermione's curiosity was getting the better of her. On normal occasions she would never pry, but if it was important enough for Dumbledore to send Phineas...

"That is confidential information meant only for Dumbledore and Arthur. Now, if you would care to fetch him. It is a rather urgent message."

Hermione raced out of the room to find Mr. Weasley as quickly as possible. She found him in the kitchen having a meeting with those who were still left in the house.

"Mr. Weasley!" Hermione gasped as she burst in the kitchen door.

Mr. Weasley looked up from the chart that he was studying and began to smile. His smile, however, quickly turned to a frown when he saw the expression on Hermione's face.

"What is it Hermione? What has happened?"

"Phineas Nigellus is here with an urgent message from Dumbledore. He's in the frame in Ron and Harry's..."

But that was all Mr. Weasley needed to hear. He rushed out of the kitchen and could be heard running all the way up the stairs, down the hall, and slamming the door to Ron and Harry's room.

The slamming of the door awoke Mrs. Black in her frame and she began screaming obscenities.

"Foul creatures! Werewolves! Mudbloods! Scum of the earth! Leave the house of my fathers! You have no rights here!"

Professor Lupin and Bill Weasley jumped to their feet and ran from the kitchen in hopes of quieting Mrs. Black.

"YOU! Werewolf and muggle lover! You have no control over me! Leave! You have no place here now that my traitorous son is gone!"

With a great heave Lupin and Bill managed to shut the curtains and Mrs. Black was finally silenced.

Hermione was already seated at the table when Bill and Professor Lupin reentered the kitchen. She pulled over one of the maps that were strewn across the table. She began studying it only to find that it was a map of Great Britain.

Hermione knew perfectly well that if she asked questions, she would get answers with this group. Due to her experience with the time turner, she was officially of age and was entitled to know all that was going on with in the Order. The only time that she couldn't get answers was when Mrs. Weasley was present. Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother to Hermione and was very protective. And since Mrs. Weasley was not there, why not press her luck?

"What's this for?" she asked, directing the question to Lupin who had been known to answer her questions.

"It's a map of Great Britain," he said matter of factly.

"Well obviously," she said, rolling her eyes. "What are all the red markers for?"

"They mark all of the unexplained deaths and disappearances in the Muggle world," replied Lupin.

Hermione glanced at the map again. "There are so many."

"Yeah, well you should see this one," said Fred Weasley pulling over another map. "This one shows all of the unexplained deaths and disappearances in the wizarding world."

Hermione pulled this map over and looked at it. It was nearly full and completely colored with little read flags blowing in an imaginary breeze.

"So you're trying to track He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Why, yes," said Lupin who was surprised the Hermione had discovered the reasons for the maps so easily. "The Order has been trying to see if there is perhaps, shall we say an epicenter that all the attacks are radiating from. As you can see, there is no epicenter."

"So in other words..."

"We haven't the slightest idea where he is."

"Or where he's going to strike next," growled Professor Moody, who had been sitting quietly in the corner.

"Well, what about your spies, and Professor Snape? Don't they have any idea?" Hermione was becoming distraught. How soon would this end? When could she finally go home?

"Well," started Bill, who looked just as hopeless as Hermione.

"Well nothing," said George, "that greasy git doesn't give us near enough information. He has more, he just won't say."

"He does what he can, I'm sure," said Lupin, "he's not at liberty to say everything he knows and every last one of you knows that."

"He's still a git."

"Git or not, he's still helping the Order."

The room fell silent. Hermione was lost in her thoughts. When could she go home? It was what she wanted most of all, to see her parents before it was too late. Surely Dumbledore could understand that. And what of Professor Snape? How could they be so sure that he could be trusted?

All of a sudden, a door slammed upstairs and Mrs. Black's howls were renewed.

"Traitor of the purebloods! Your day will come!"

Bill and Professor Lupin jumped up to go and silence Mrs. Black again but they were met at the door by Mr. Weasley. He was trembling.

"Leave her be," he said, "She is the least of our worries."

Bill and Professor Lupin sat back down at the table while Mr. Weasley remained standing. Hermione was looking expectantly at Mr. Weasley as he opened and closed his mouth several times before beginning to speak.

"Everyone will go to their rooms and pack only what is needed to survive. Those who do not live here," he said slowly looking at Professors Moody and Lupin, "make it look like we were never here. We will meet back in this room in ten minutes ready to leave. Please hurry."

"What about Ginny, Harry, Ron and Molly?" asked Professor Lupin.

"I will take care of them. Go now and hurry."

"But what has happened?" Hermione was becoming frightened and felt out of control. She hated being out of control.

"We've been discovered," whispered Mr. Weasley with a glazed look in his eyes, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows where we are. He's coming for us."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the disclaimer meant to be on the first chapter, but I can't figure out how to edit that chapter:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however, own this plot and the actual writing that is included in it.

This is rated R for future chapters and consists of a Severus/Hermione pairing because they are my favorite couple.

Read on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marching toward the Headmaster's office with his black robes billowing out behind him, Severus Snape looked like an intimidating man. If he was to be crossed at this particular moment, the full and complete extent of his dark rage would be immediately bestowed upon whoever was so lucky as to have crossed him in the first place. Severus Snape was in a bad mood and nothing was going to change that.

"I should have known," he thought, viciously attacking himself for what was about to occur, "one slight detail missed and all we have worked for is gone. If anyone dies, the blood is on my hands. It is my fault and mine alone."

Reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. He quickly mumbled that password ("Toffee Tentacles") and briskly walked up the stairs, fully extending his long legs with every step. He burst in the Headmaster's office without bothering to knock and found Dumbledore sifting through a pile of yellowing parchment.

"Good afternoon Severus," he said looking up with the usual twinkle in his blue eyes, "what brings you here on this unexpected but welcome visit?"

"I have just returned from a Death Eater revel Albus," said Snape who began pacing around Dumbledore's spacious office.

"Well, what news do you have? Anything of interest?"

"There is always news of interest," spat Snape, "it just so happens that this time, the news requires immediate intervention and action."

"I fear that what you are about to tell me is very grave news. Please be seated, your pacing is quite annoying."

"Indeed, Headmaster, the news is grave," said Professor Snape giving up on his pacing and sitting in one of Dumbledore's plush armchairs. "The Dark Lord knows the location of the Order of the Phoenix. He will be attacking 12 Grimmauld Place before the day is done. He hopes to kill all who are inside and find what ever information he can to try to bring you and Mr. Potter to your knees, begging for mercy."

The room became silent. Dumbledore was obviously unable to respond to what had just been said. Both were thinking of the disastrous time to come and possible ways of avoiding such a confrontation.

"I knew this day would come eventually," said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes replaced with a deep sorrow. "But having it happen so soon was not expected. I do believe we hid it to the best of our ability and I haven't the heart to think that anyone in the Order is a spy for Voldemort. How was 12 Grimmauld Place discovered, if I may ask?"

"Kreacher," said Snape pinching the bridge of his nose, an action reserved for only when he was extremely stressed or very annoyed.

"Of course. An am I correct in assuming that it was the Malfoy family that he went to?"

"Who else would he go to? Narcissa was the only reputable Black family member left. With Sirius gone...he was free to leave Grimmauld Place and divulge all of our secrets."

"I also assume that the attack will be today, as to have an "element of surprise" so to speak?"

"It will be today," Severus reinstated, "the most trusted, skilled and lethal Death Eaters will be summoned for this task. It is far too important for the Dark Lord to risk messing it up with untrained or unfaithful servants. He will want to make sure that no one survives. It is possible that he will be there himself to see the glory of Dumbledore's Defense burning to the ground. There is however, the possibility of attacking him while he is out in the open..."

Severus was hopeful. An end to the war with Voldemort would allow him to be a free man. He would no longer live a double life. He could pursue what he wanted, when he wanted. His stress would be lifted and he would never have to serve two masters again.

"An end to Voldemort would not change the things you have done," said a vicious voice in the back of Severus' head, "you still killed hundreds of people and raped all of those mudbloods and halfbloods. You liked it, you reveled in it. You will never erase that from your past. It will be with you always."

Professor Snape forced the voice back into silence. He was not proud of what he had done. His past was dark and menacing, just like his soul. He would never forget what he had done, but to never have to do it again would be like a heaven (if there was such a place) on earth.

"I'm afraid that an attack at this point would only end in casualties on our side," said Dumbledore with a grim face. "We haven't the people or the time to plan and execute an attack. The people in the house are in grave enough danger without the risk of an open battle. Today we can risk no more lives than that are all ready at risk."

"But Headmaster," started Snape, "when will we be ready to battle the Dark Lord?"

"I do not know Severus, but it is not today. You are well aware of who is in that house, are you not?"

"Yes Albus. They will not be captured."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "Excuse me while I deliver this message to Arthur Weasley."

Dumbledore turned and began addressing Phineas Nigellus, who had a portrait in the old, rundown house. Severus began to wonder about what could possibly happen. Would there be a battle? If so, how could he fight without revealing his true loyalties? How could he kill anyone in that house?

"Phineas is on his way to the headquarters, surprisingly," said Dumbledore, "he's never really easy to cooperate with but..."

"Dumbledore, do you really think I care about the personality of an old portrait?"

"After this war, my boy, you need a vacation. Would you care for a lemon drop? They are quite sweet.

"I really don't think that sweets are appropriate at a time like this Albus."

"You never know Severus, you never know. Mind you, be careful when this battle occurs. Whether you believe is or not, people would miss you if you were not to come back."

"I find that highly doubtful Albus. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I have some preparations to do."

Severus began to rise out of the plush armchair when he let out a gasp of pain and immediately sat back down, clutching his left forearm.

"The time has come," said Dumbledore reaching to touch Severus' shoulder. "Be careful my boy. Do what you can and don't get yourself killed. Good luck and may Merlin be with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, especially: xnoxdescriptionx; tmhawk24; Vickie211; mysticdarkraven; ladyshoes1; and a big thanks to Snape-ette: I promise there will be no sudden beautifying of Hermione because just like you, it gets on my last nerves!

Hope you all enjoy CH. 2! See you in CH. 3.

sharight


	3. Chapter 3

The typical "I don't own these characters, only the plot. Everything else Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I get no profits from this" speech is over.

I do have fun writing this though.

Thanks to Kate as well, my beta.

Hermione sat in shock.

"Voldemort is coming here?" she thought, "That's not possible! This is the safe haven. How did he find out?"

"Move!" said Mr. Weasley in a voice that shook everyone gathered around the kitchen table from their thoughts. "Time is wasting and we don't have much time to waste."

Everyone jumped up from their chairs and exited the kitchen in a hurry. Hermione went upstairs to her room to pack as she had been instructed to do. All of her things, however, were already packed. She looked about the room and noticed that Ginny's things were strewn all over. She decided to start begin packing Ginny's things in hopes of Ginny appreciating it later.

"Oi! Hermione!"

Fred Weasley walked into Ginny and Hermione's shared room, holding Hermione's familiar Crookshanks in his arms.

"I found your cat lurking under my bed. I bet he was searching for mice, or trying to keep away from that carrying basket," said Fred, handing over the squashed-faced cat.

"Thanks. I've been looking everywhere for him. In all honesty, I had forgotten about him completely." Crookshanks hissed at the idea of being forgotten.

"Are you packing Ginny's things?" he inquired, "Here, let me help." With a swish and a flick of his wand, all of Ginny's things were in her trunk. Fred sat down on Hermione's bed. "I wait until you get done packing."

"No it's ok," said Hermione, "I'll shrink these down and meet you downstairs in a couple…"

"No, I'll wait."

Hermione paused. "That's odd," she thought as she shrunk the two trunks and Crookshank's basket and placed them in her pocket. "Why is Fred so adamant about staying? Wait a minute…"

"Are you protecting me?" she asked aloud.

"I was told to stay with you," he responded, not meeting her eyes, "We don't want you to get hurt. Let's go." He stood and waited at the door for Hermione to precede him downstairs.

Hermione and Fred were the last to enter the kitchen. Hermione looked at the faces of the other members of the Order. She saw fear, worry and confusion. Even Professor Lupin looked scared. Hermione was frightened.

"Follow me," said Mr. Weasley, "stay close together and keep your eyes open. Be careful."

"Wait!" said George, "why can't we just Floo out of here?"

"Because they will be watching the Floo lines and will just follow us to wherever we go," growled Professor Moody. "Slimy bastards."

Everyone filed out of the kitchen and followed Mr. Weasley down the front hall.

Hermione was terrified. She drew her want and prepared herself for the worst. She came to a stop in front of the door and waited for Mr. Weasley to swing it open. Fred was standing close behind her, his wand drawn as well. "He really is protecting me," she thought, "but why? Am I really that important to the Order?"

"Okay," said Mr. Weasley in a voice that was scarcely audible, "stay with your partner. When I give the go ahead, apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for instructions there. If something happens before I give the go ahead, apparate to Hogwarts immediately and go inside the castle and stay there!"

"Wait!" said Hermione, "I can't apparate. I don't have my license yet. How am I supposed to escape if something happens?"

"Me," said Fred from directly behind her, "I'm your partner and I can apparate. Stick close to me and you'll be fine."

"Alright. Make for the Leaky Cauldron."

Mr. Weasley opened the door. The group filed out onto the lawn of number 12 Grimmauld Place and began their trek to a safe apparition location.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley stopped. He stood stock still and pointed his wand directly in front of him. Hermione leaned to look around him and saw nothing. She turned and saw that Professors Lupin and Moody were also pointing their wands at nothing.

"Show yourselves," growled Moody, never lowering his wand.

"Very well," said a low, drawling voice. Hermione knew that voice well. She had heard it just three months ago at the end of her 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy," she said, gritting her teeth.

The name had barely left her lips when the tall, blonde form of Lucius Malfoy materialized exactly where Mr. Weasley had been pointing his wand.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all.

I DON'T own Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy and as always, let me know what you think by reviewing!

xoxo

sharight

Severus exited the Headmaster's office still clutching his left forearm.

"Damn Dumbledore and his wards," Severus thought as he made his way to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. Reaching the front gates, he threw them open and stepped outside the protective wards of the school. As he was preparing to Apparate to Malfoy Manor Severus attempted to ready himself for what was in store. He was confronting both of his loyalties at once.

Before he could Apparate however, a flash of red light shot past his ear, barely missing him. Severus drew his wand and turned in the direction that the spell had come from.

"Severus, Severus. Always on the offensive," said a low, drawling voice.

"Lucius," said Snape with recognition, "what are you doing here?"

"Getting you. You always take so damn long to show up and we wanted to get there before they left," said McNair. He had a blood lust that would rival that of any vampire.

"Calm down McNair. You will have your fun," said Malfoy. "Now, when we go to the Order's headquarters we will be using Disillusionment Charms. We will surround them when they come outside and then you will follow my lead. We are in for some fun I am quite sure."

"What makes you think that they will exit the house Lucius. They may very well Floo out. That would ruin your lovely plan, wouldn't it?" asked Severus. "For Merlin's sake let then Floo out," he thought.

"Good Merlin let them Floo out!" said Lucius with an evil laugh. "We will have some fun if they Floo out. However, they will know better. They will exit the house. Do not attack until I say so."

"Very well," said Severus, "but what of Potter?"

"We are not after Potter, not this time," snarled Malfoy, "the Dark Lord has some one else in mind."

Severus paused. "Who could possibly have greater importance to the Dark Lord than Harry Potter?"

"Ms. Granger, my friend. Ms. Granger."

Severus inwardly balked. Ms. Granger holds more importance to the Dark Lord than Harry Potter? How could that be? What significance did Muggle-born Hermione Granger have?

"Come," said Malfoy addressing the Death Eaters assembled. "Everyone place their Disillusionment Charms and Apparate to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Kill all but the young Mudblood girl."

"Malfoy," she said, gritting her teeth. The word had barely left her mouth when the tall, blonde form of Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of Mr. Weasley.

"Ms. Granger," he said greasily, "how pleasant to see you. Too bad it's on such an unpleasant mission. Well, for you that is." He smiled. "Comrades, please show yourselves."

At Malfoy's word about 20 Death Eaters appeared in a circle around the members of the Order.

"Slightly outnumbered Arthur?" Malfoy inquired. He was grinning quite broadly. "If you hold still, I'm sure your death will be quite painless."

"You won't be killing any of us," growled Moody. "Stupefy!"

A red flash flew past Hermione. Suddenly, the air was full of flashes of light and shouts of pain and triumph.

"Hermione!"

She turned to she Fred reaching for her hand. "We have to get you out of here! We have to Apparate to safety!"

But before he could reach her hand, a flash of green struck him square in the back.

"Fred!" Hermione cried and ran to his fallen body. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Hermione stopped and stood still. She looked around her with tears in her eyes. Mr. Weasley, Bill and the Professors Moody and Lupin were still fighting. She turned to her left and saw George's body lying not 3 feet from his brother's. The tears finally began to fall. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, closing her eyes. She could still hear the fighting and she could still see the vision of Fred and George's dead bodies before her eyes. She cried for those whose time had come and for those who had yet to pass.

"Why can't it just be over?" she sobbed, opening her eyes. Through the cracks of her fingers she saw the hem of a black robe.

"My time has come," she thought as she lowered her hands and reached for her wand.

"Ms. Granger," said a familiar voice in a hoarse whisper.

"Professor Snape?" she asked without looking up.

"We need to get you out of here." He kneeled down beside her and placed a hand in her shoulder. With a loud crack, they were gone.

To be continued….. yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione's feet hit the ground she immediately fell into the tall, lean body of Professor Severus Snape.

"Ms. Granger," he said, "I realize that you may not be use to Apparation but I assure you I will not tolerate your lying on me for much longer."

Hermione scrambled away from her professor, blushing profusely.

"Sorry sir," she mumbled.

Professor Snape stood and straightened his Death Eater's robes. "Merlin she smells good," he thought.

"Professor," Hermione asked, "where am I?"

"You are at my private residence, Snape Manor."

"Why did you bring me here?" she inquired with amazement. "So this is where Snape lives," she thought, "I always imagined something a bit darker, more cave like. He has nice taste though." She surveyed what she guessed must be the living room. There was a large fireplace that was the center piece of the room with a comfortable black, leather couch facing it. There was also a matching leather armchair beside a small end table that was stacked high with books. She turned to look at the rest of the room and found shelves of dark mahogany filled with hundreds of books.

"Wow," she breathed.

"If you'll excuse me," Snape said in voice that awoke Hermione from her wonderment, "I must return to battle. I will be missed." He narrowed his eyes and spoke in his most menacing voice, "Do not wander. You are safe here."

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming and locking the doors behind him, leaving Hermione dazed on the floor.

"Hermione Granger is in my house," Snape thought as he began marching down his hallway. "Why the hell is Hermione Granger in my house?"

Why exactly had he brought her here of all places? This was his haven, his sanctuary, his home.

"She is safe here," the voice in the back of his head reasoned. "And it's not as if it is Potter or Weasley."

"Stop rationalizing!" he thought in an attempt to silence the voice.

"You brought her here," the voice replied.

With that, the inner argument was over. Snape was angry with himself for letting his subconscious win.

"Why did I bring her here?" he continued pondering as he stormed through his front gates. "She is intelligent and dedicated. And despite her Gryffindor attitude and friendships with Potter and Weasley, she is quite tolerable."

"And she smells good," said the voice in his head.

"SHUT UP!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Hermione stared at the closed doors. She sat on the floor, just staring, allowing the days events to sink in.

"Battle…dead…Snape…Apparate…Snape…"she thought, "I am in Snape's house."

She rose from her position on the floor and made her way to the closed doors through which Snape had just exited. She attempted to open them and found them locked. She pulled out her wand. "Alohamora!" She tried the doors again. They were still locked.

"Snape you git! They're my friends! I have to fight for them!"

She kicked at the doors achieving nothing but pain in her foot. She spun around and glared into the sitting room. Her eyes settled on the fireplace. She ran to it and began rooting around on top of the mantle.

"You have to have Floo Powder. Everyone has Floo Powder."

She rummaged through piles of books and papers that had been placed on the mantle. She finally came across a small, silver box. She opened it to find a very small amount of Floo Powder. She threw all of the contents into the flames and watched as they turned green.

"This had better work," she said as she stepped into the flames. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Chapter 6. Once again, I ask you to read and review this work in which I own nothing but the plot. Thanks!

sharight.

When Severus returned to the yard in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, he found the battle quite finished. Fred and George Weasley's bodies were still lying where they had fallen. Not far from them, McNair lay on the ground as well. Lucius and the other Death Eaters stood in a group, apparently deep in conversation. His approached went unnoticed.

"How in hell did she escape?" Lucius was ranting. He had noticed Hermione Granger's absence. "She can't Apparate, she's not old enough. And none of them took her!" He swung around and pointed at Fred and George. "They can't have taken her."

"Lucius," said Severus in his lowest voice, "she may have Apparated."

"How, dear friend? Unless you are keeping something from the Dark Lord…" An evil smile spread across Lucius's face. "You know how the Dark Lord treats those who withhold information from him."

"The Dark Lord, Lucius, already knows this bit of information," said Severus with obvious malice in his voice. "Perhaps the Dark Lord did not care to share this information with you because you are not held in his good graces." Lucius's face fell. Severus had always enjoyed putting Lucius down. "For your information," Severus continued, "Ms. Granger spent her second year with a Time-Turner. Therefore she would be of age and easily could have Apparated."

"Very well then, Severus," said Lucius, regaining his composure, "to where would she have Apparated?"

"That I do not know."

"Why exactly are we after this Mudblood anyway?" asked one of the Death Eaters assembled. "What about Harry Potter?" asked another of the masked figures, "Shouldn't we go after him?"

Whispers went through the circle of Death Eaters.

"Forget the Mudblood! Let's go after Potter instead. Surely Potter would more than make up for the girl."

A cry of approval sounded across the yard. Chants of "Get Potter" broke out. Lucius drew his wand and pointed it at the hooded man who had started the riot. Severus knew all too well what was coming.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The man fell to the ground, dead. The Death Eaters grew silent.

"The Dark Lord would not appreciate a mutiny," he growled. With that, the Death Eaters fell back into their ranks. "Now," he continued, "we must find Granger. She returns to school tomorrow. Our next opportunity to abduct her would be during the Christmas holidays. The Dark Lord is not foolish enough to attack the school…yet." He smiled. "The Dark Lord will not wait until Christmas. We will split into groups and search for her."

Severus ignored the directions Lucius Malfoy was giving his fellow Death Eaters. Hermione Granger was in his home. How in hell would he get her out of there to school? Surely she would not be safe traveling, particularly with him, a high-ranking Death Eater. Someone would be bound to notice and inform the Dark Lord.

"Lucius," said Severus, interrupting his directions to the other Death Eaters, "why is it so prudent that Ms. Granger be given to the Dark Lord now? Why not wait until Christmas? A wonderful gift no doubt. After all, you have yet to tell us why she is so important. It seems to us that she holds no more importance to him than Harry Potter. How could a Mudblood hold more importance than the boy that could be the salvation or downfall of the Dark Lord?"

The group turned to look at Severus. He was a high-ranking Death Eater. To hear him question the Dark Lord's orders was something unheard of.

"The Dark Lord has his reasons," replied Malfoy, "even if he chooses not to reveal them. Let us just say that Christmas may be too late. Now, split into the groups which I have already assigned. Severus, if you would accompany me."

The Death Eaters separated into their groups and waited for the signed to Apparate. Severus made his was toward Malfoy.

"Lucius, dear friend, surely the Dark Lord would trust such information to others besides yourself…" Severus was going to find out was Ms. Granger's use was, at all costs.

"Our Lord does not trust many with vital information. You know this. However," he said grudgingly, "you must be informed because of your position at the school. The Dark Lord fears that Dumbledore and his Order will strike soon, despite out discovery of their hide out." He grinned and glanced at Fred and George's lifeless bodies. "Therefore, the Dark Lord desire that Ms. Granger…"

"Malfoy!" A hooded figure was running across the lawn. "Malfoy, we have the Mudblood! The stupid girl tried to Floo out."

Severus inwardly kicked himself. "I put her into a room with a fireplace and Floo powder! Of course she would try to get out. Damn Gryffindor pride!"

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Malfoy, "so she can't Apparate and she attempted to Floo away!" He turned to the expectant Death Eaters. "Friends, the Dark Lord will be pleased. Ms. Granger decided to be brave and Floo out. We will Apparate to Malfoy Mansion and check on the well being of our guest."

A cheer arose amongst the gathered Death Eaters.

Lucius turned and lowered his voice so that only Severus would hear.

"Let us be off," he said with a smile, "the Dark Lord's bride waits."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading! Continue on!

sharight

* * *

When the world stopped spinning, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I? This isn't Grimmauld Place…"

She looked around the new and different room. It was dark, damp and cold. "I'm in a dungeon," she thought. A shiver ran down her spine. "I am not alone."

She pulled out her wand and muttered "Lumos." A dim light filled the small room. Hermione screamed. On the wall directly in front of her were the tattered remains of a girl who could have been no older than herself. Her body was torn open and chunks of her flesh were lying on the ground at her feet. Blood spattered the wall.

"I suppose you like McNair's handiwork," said a grim but familiar voice.

Hermione turned around and aw Draco Malfoy standing next to the fireplace.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, puzzled, "where the hell am I?"

"Welcome to my basement," he said in a mocking tone, spreading his arms as if presenting the scenery to her. "My guess is you tried to Floo out of the battle and wound up here. No worries though. You won't be staying long. My father already knows you're here."

"To hell with you Malfoy, I'm getting out of here." She made for the fireplace and Draco made no move to stop her. There was no Floo powder. She turned and looked around the room, carefully avoiding the place where the woman hung on the wall. There were no doors. Hermione turned back to Draco and glared.

"Let me out of here."

"I can't."

Hermione pointed her wand directly at Draco's heart.

"I said let me out of here."

"And I said I can't. Believe me, if I knew how to get out, I'd be long gone." He leaned his back against the wall and slid to the floor.

"So you're telling me that you would leave if you could?" Hermione asked with surprise in her voice. "I thought he was a hard-core Death Eater."

"Sure I'd leave. You would too if you had to stare at your mother ripped open and hung on a wall."

"Your mother?" Hermione slowly turned to look at the woman on the wall. Sure enough, she could see the platinum blonde hair hanging limply from the woman's head.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," said Hermione. Draco may have been an enemy, but everyone deserved sympathy if their mother had been brutally slain.

"I don't need your sympathy Mudblood," Draco replied spitefully. "She was disobedient and disobedience is punishable by death in a pureblooded, Death Eater family."

"Well, I see you haven't changed much over the summer."

"I said I don't need your sympathy," he said with a sigh, rising from a seated position, "but I do need your help, Hermione."

"Did you just call me Hermione? You've never called me anything but Mudblood."

"I want to defy my father, prove him wrong," he continued, "I want to show him that the Dark Lord does not rule and that blood is not as important as if once was. I don't want my mother's death to be in vain. I want freedom."

"You've been putting me down for six years now, calling me Mudblood, and constantly making sure that Harry, Ron and I were in trouble. You've made my life hell. How can I trust you?"

Draco looked Hermione directly in the eye. With a sigh and a small smile, he replied:

"You can't."

* * *

TBC! 


End file.
